Help From Afar
by Dis Lexic
Summary: A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off. Suggestions for girls welcome.
1. Serafall

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **I seem to remember starting something similar to this before but I never finished the first chapter and have since lost the file...eh, lets get started. Oh, and before I forget, this idea was inspired by the Dumbledore Gets Ripped a New One story by sheltie. Lets start big with our first lovely lady, the Magical Devil Girl, Serafall Leviathan! Enjoy!**

Serafall

When Dumbledore got out of bed that morning, the very last thing he was expecting was to find the front page of the Daily Prophet literally shouting about a massive iceberg in the Ministry fountain with Tom and a good number of his followers frozen inside. To make matters worse, the ice was magical in nature and resisted all attempts to melt it, although it had been confirmed that everyone inside was very dead indeed. Needless to say, this little revelation put a major crimp in his plans to have Harry sacrifice himself to weaken Tom so he could kill him and take all the glory. After having him knock up the Weasley girl so Dumbledore could get his hands on the Potter Vaults of course.

He was so focused on wondering how his plans had so utterly imploded on his way back from breakfast that he completely missed the woman sitting in his chair until she spoke up.

"Hey there goat boy!"

Dumbledore jumped and looked up, only to blink in surprise as he saw the woman sitting in his chair. She certainly wasn't a student and she wasn't a Pureblood either since Dumbledore knew all of them by sight thanks to the small population. She was a beautiful girl who looked like she was in her late teens, with black hair, tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She was rather short, but had a rather impressive bustline that bounced with every movement. She was wearing what Dumbledore recognized as a magical girl outfit from a Muggle cartoon and had a staff leaning against the desk.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" asked Dumbledore, his hand twitching to his wand, "And how did you get in here?"

The girl ignored him.

"You know, this makes for some interesting reading," she said, holding up the notebook she was reading.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he recognized it as his notebook that held all the schemes he had for Harry and the Wizarding world.

"I'd actually be impressed if your plans weren't targeting Harry-chan."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the mention of Harry. He had to know everything he could about the boy so he could best guide him to his Destiny. For the Greater Good of course. However, he had never once seen this strange girl. He had to know, so he did what he always did when he needed to know something and attempted to read the girls mind. Big mistake. The second his probe entered her mind, the girl grabbed it, shredded it, and shoved it back into Dumbledores head so hard he physically flew back with blood leaking from his mouth.  
"Wow, I never thought you'd be dumb enough to actually try that with someone you know nothing about," said the woman, "Guess I overestimated your intelligence."

Dumbledore just groaned as the woman walked over and crouched down next to him.

"Now, I promised Harry-chan I wouldn't kill you, but you've hurt him a lot, even more than that bat Snipe or whatever his name is. As such, you definitely deserve some punishment and I have just the thing."

The woman gave an evil smile as a pair of black wings appeared on her back and a blue magic circle appeared under the old man.

* * *

Serafall Leviathan hummed happily to herself as she skipped through the halls of her Underworld home. Today had been extremely productive for the Satan. Not only had she managed to acquire the most adorable and powerful Bishop for her Peerage (using up two pieces, even with her incredible power as a Satan) after spending the past three years trying to talk him into joining her after the first time he had summoned her following the fight with the Basilisk, but she had also had fun punishing those who had hurt her boyfriend.

Yep, somehow Harry Potter had managed to charm one of the most powerful beings on the face of the Earth. He had first summoned Serafall in the Chamber under the school after Riddle had released the Basilisk. After freezing the oversized grass snake solid, the Satan had been greatly impressed by the fact he had enough will and power to summon her and the two had made a Magician's pact. Since then, Serafall had been Harrys best friend and, more recently, his girlfriend after he accidentally revealed the crush he had on her while moping over the fact he couldn't take her to the Ball.

* * *

Anyway, after the end of the year, Serafall had arrived in his room to find her beau a total mess. Due to her demanding job and the recently established treaty between the Three Factions, the couple had not been able to spend much time together. However, when she arrived to find him in tears, it hadn't taken long to coax the full story out of him. After that, it hadnt taken much to convince Harry to let Serafall turn him into a Devil and leave the Wizarding World for good, after Serafall had done some 'house cleaning' at least. The only thing Harry had asked is that she not kill anyone.

Despite that limitation, it hadn't taken long for the Devil Queen to take down Voldemort and the Death Eaters by teleporting into the middle of a meeting and freezing everyone in the room solid, before dropping the resulting iceberg into the Ministry's fountain. After that, she had moved down the list, first dealing with the thick headed traitor known as Ron Weasley by handing him over to Mil-tan and his buddies, cursing Ginny with permanent acne and using Molly's dreams to turn her into a raging psychopath. After that, her targets were Snape and Dumbledore, the ones responsible for the most of her Harry's suffering. There punishment was much more permanent than the others and that's saying something.

* * *

"Hey Honey, I'm hoome!" she chirped as she entered the living room where Harry was practicing his magic.

The green eyed Wizard-turned-Devil looked up at her and smiled, before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Hi Sera, what have you got there?" he asked.  
"Oh, these?" said Serafall, holding up the items she was carrying under her arms, "These are…"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BITCH DOOD!" yelled one of the items, making Harry jump.

And for good reason. They looked a lot like stuffed animals, specifically penguins with small bat wings, peg legs and a pouch around their stomachs.

"What the...they're alive?" asked Harry as Serafall dropkicked the mouthy one across the room.

"Yep," said the Devil Queen.

"Harry, thank goodness you're alright dood," said the other, "But what are you doing here? Come, we should return you home. I'm sure your relatives are worried about you."

Harry blinked.

"Wait, is that…?"

Serafall nodded.

"Yep, Dumby himself," she said, "Although I call him Goatface now."

"Then the other is…"

"POTTER DOOD!" roared the other one as it spotted Harry and tried to jump at him, only to fail and faceplant with a squeaking sound.

"The greasy bat? Yep again."

Harry stared at Serafall for a moment, before a slow smile crossed his face.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he said.

"Yep, but I never tire of hearing it," said Serafall with a smile as she skipped across the room and pulled Harry into a searing kiss.

 **And done. So, what do you think of the first entry? I considered using Ophis, but she'd probably just whip Hogwarts and everyone in it from existence. Eh, I might still use her, just for the amusing idea of Dumbledore trying to guilt trip the Infinity Dragon.**

 **The idea of Serafall turning Snape and Dumbledore into Prinny's came from Quatermasters Fall to Zenith story, so all props to him.**

 **I'll probably do these whenever the mood takes me, so don't expect to many in here. Or I could prove myself wrong and end up writing a ton of these. Either way, could be interesting. Until next time, please review!**


	2. Flonne and Etna

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **On the subject of Prinny's, heres the second entry, Etna and Flonne. This should be...interesting.**

Etna and Flonne

When the alarm connected to the Wards over Privet Drive went off, Dumbledore had immediately collected Severus and taken off to the Muggle neighbourhood. Why? Well, because this alarm was special and it was one of the few that Dumbledore would actually respond to. It was the one that alerted him when someone Magical entered the Warded area. Since no one knew where Harry lived and he had expressly forbidden Harry's friends from contacting him (with a little help from Compulsion and Loyalty charms on Miss Granger), there should be no one Magical anywhere near Privet Drive.

The two Wizards appeared on the back lawn, Severus grumbling unhappily at being dragged along, just in time to see a fat man getting kicked out the front window by...a scantily clad girl with red hair in bunches, an arrow tipped tail and tiny wings.

"Hehehe, this is fun!" crowed the demonic girl as she used the spear she was holding to knock the fat man unconscious, "I should let the Love Freak talk me into helping more often!"

The girl straightened, planting her foot on Vernon's massive gut as she wiped her forehead. She paused when she saw the two Wizards stood nearby, staring at her with wide eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow as she eyed the two Wizards up and down.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

Dumbledore blinked. There was no doubt this strange girl was magical in some way, but she didn't know who he was? Sure, he was a little less well known out of Europe, but even so, most people who know him on sight. He was on the Chocolate Frog cards after all. Dumbledore drew himself up and looked down at the girl with his patented 'disappointed Grandfather' look.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he said, "And who are you young lady?"

The girl snorted and picked her nose with her little finger.

"Well, aren't you a piece of work," she said, "As for who I am, thats none of your business."

She turned her back on the two Wizards and walked over to the broken window.

"Yo, Angel girl, you done in there yet?"

"Almost," said a voice from inside, "They really did a number on him."

The first girl snorted and headed inside with the two Wizards following her. The living room was a total mess, with all of the furniture in pieces and the walls full of holes. Petunia was hanging limply from where her head had been driven through one of the walls, while Dudley was curled up in the fetal position as a group of penguin-like creatures beat him with paddles and bats. The only intact sofa was currently serving as a bed for a very battered looking Harry being treated by a girl with long, blond hair tied back with a red ribbon that was tied in such a way it looked like rabbit ears, red and white robes, red high heels and a red set of wings and a tail with a heart shaped tip.

As the devilish girl and the two uninvited guests entered, the blond looked up and her eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in anger. She jumped to her feet, snatched up a sparkly looking wand with a moon shaped tip and jumped across the room in a flying kick that caught Dumbledore full in the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she drove the old man to the floor and smacked Snape over the head with her wand as he reached for his own wand.

The redhead watched with wide eyes as the former angel proceed to kick both Wizards in the crotch with her heels.

"Damn Angel Girl, I didn't know you had it in you!" she said.

The blond huffed.

"YOU didn't have to spend the last 14 years watching those poor excuses for Humanity treat Harry like scum at the behest of this malkavian, manipulative old goat fucker!" she growled, "And this dickhead's even worse, if thats even possible."

She kicked Snape in the side.

"Remind me again how you even know the kid?"

"I was the Angel that took his prayers," said the blond, "Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do and my boss was a complete…"

What she said next was in a language no Human could possibly comprehend, but her expression and the fact that the air was literally turning blue was a pretty good indicator that it wasn't something that should be said in polite conversation.

"So basically, now your a Demon, you decided to come and help him?"

"Pretty much. Plus, hes pretty powerful, so Laharl won't complain."

"Fair enough. Anyway, now we've got the Souls of those three morons to turn into Prinnys, can we blow this joint?"

"Yep, time to go."

The two girls vanished with Harry in toe, leaving Dumbledore and Snape laying on the floor to be picked up by the Muggle police. Since their wands had been broken in the blond girls assault, they couldn't escape and ended up being charged and convicted of the murder of the Dursley family. Harry meanwhile went on to become one of the Underworlds most powerful Mages, Overlord Laharl's right hand man and bagged himself a former angel.

 **And done. A bit shorter this time and Dumbledores comeuppance was more a result of accident than anything the girls did. Still, pretty amusing, right?**

 **Anyway, before I sign off, I would like to add a rule to the suggestions. NO Harry Potter girls, unless they are either connected to a crossover girl in some way or the reincarnation of someone.**

 **Other than that, I'm done here. Wait till you see what I have in mind for next time, hehehe. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Numbers 1 and 4

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **Hehehe, this is gonna be a fun one. Enjoy!**

Miya and Karasuba

Dumbledore was panicking. For some reason, his plans were starting to fall apart before his eyes. It had started when the instruments he used to keep an eye on Harry Potter had imploded, showering his office in fragments and setting fire to his completed paperwork, forcing him to do it all again. Since then, a good number of his pawns had started showing up dead. Molly had been first, having been burnt beyond recognition, quickly followed by Ginny, who had been frozen to death, and Ronald who was covered in burns that were consistent with electrocution, almost as if he had been struck by lightning. Finally, after not seeing him for a few days, Dumbledore had gone to check on Severus at his home, only to find that the entire place had been vaporized, along with everything and everyone inside, which happened to include Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. According to the local Muggles, the house had been hit by an 'orbital laser', whatever that meant.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by his door being sliced to pieces so quickly all he saw was a flash of light, and two women stepped into his office. Both were extremely beautiful, even to an old man who batted for the other team, and were wearing identical uniforms, consisting of a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings and a long, grey coat draped over the shoulders like a cloak. The coats had a strange crest that looked like a bird with a yin-yang and two commas on either side. They were also both carrying swords he recognized as being Japanese in origin.

The lead woman was slender, but still very well proportioned under her uniform, with brown eyes and waist length, purple hair. Her face was set in a cold mask and her eyes were glacial cold yet somehow still managed to convey a level of loathing the likes of which Dumbledore hadn't seen in all his years. So intense was her glare that Dumbledore quickly switched his gaze to the other woman.

Like her companion, she was very beautiful and just as gifted, with long, silver hair and narrow, grey eyes that had dark bags under them, making her look rather tired. However, that did nothing to hide the bloodthirsty grin she was wearing, or the way she was staring at him as if she was trying to decide the best way to slice him up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he tried his best to keep up his grandfatherly persona (and avoid shitting himself) under the intense killing intent and bloodlust the two strange women were putting out.

"May I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you can," said the purple haired woman politely, although that didn't prevent Dumbledore from getting the distinct impression that she was about to gut him, "We came to deliver a warning…"

"Aw come on Miya, can't we just gut the bastard?" said the other woman lazily, "Its the least he deserves after all he's done to Harry-chan."

Dumbledore sat up straight, the comment about the two woman gutting him flying straight over his head at the mention of Harry. He naturally had to know everything he possibly could about Harry to make sure he fulfilled his destiny as a martyr/babydaddy for a carefully selected Witch he could control to get his paws on the Potter fortune.

"Because, Karasuba, there are far better ways to break men like this," said Miya, "Remember what Harry did to Minaka?"

Karasuba gave a dreamy smile.

"Ah, a man after my own heart," she said.

"Pardon me, but might I know how you two know Harry?" asked Dumbledore politely, "He should be with his relatives."

Miya sniffed.

"You mean those poor excuses for Humanity who beat him nearly to death and dumped him in my dumpster?" she asked.

"Haihane used them as scratching poles," said Karasuba.

"As for how we know Harry, well, hes our Ashikabi," said Miya as if Karasuba had not said anything, "And a powerful one two considering he's got seven Sekirei. Still, its not like he doesn't deserve it, even if I don't entirely approve of some of them…"

She glared at Karasuba, who just smirked.

"You weren't complaining the other night," she said.

Miya blushed brightly and cleared her throat. As she did, the light glinted off a ruby ring on her finger and Dumbledores eyes widened as he recognized it as the Potter Promise Ring.

"Where did you get that?!" he demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, Harry gave it to me after he Winged me," said Miya.

"I've got one too," said Karasuba, flashing her ring.

Dumbledore's jaw worked as his mind spun in circles. He could not allow this! Every instinct he had roared at him that attempting to control these woman would be a TREMENDOUSLY bad idea, on par with getting into a staring contest with a Basilisk. Still, he had to get rid of them somehow, so he did the stupidest thing he could and fired a Memory Charm at the women. Apparently either age or desperation was catching up to him as he forgot that the Potter Promise Rings were charmed to protect their bearers from things like that.

The spell splashed on the invisible bubble the rings were projecting around the two woman and immediately, Dumbledore knew he'd made a massive mistake as the temperature dropped.

"And with that, you have signed your own death warrant," said Karasuba, stalking forwards as she drew her sword.

"Kara…"

"Oh, shut up Miya," said Karasuba, "He attacked us and you got that snake faced bastard. Now its my turn to have some fun."

Dumbledore quickly raised his wand again, but before he could even think of casting a spell, Karasuba's sword flashed and the Elder Wand, the Legendary Death Stick, was sliced in half. Dumbledore froze, staring at the remains of the most powerful wand in existence, completely oblivious to the sword that was cutting through the air towards his wrist.

* * *

Hours later, Professor Mcgonagall stumbled on the bloody mess that was Dumbledore's office when she came to give the old man the letter she had just received from Harry Potter about withdrawing from Hogwarts. At the same time, Harry was having the time of his life as his new, extensive family helped the scared boy heal.

 **And done. Another short one, but frankly, how long do these need to be?**

 **Man, Harry really is something, isnt he? Not only did he manage to get Miya and Karasuba to make up, but he even managed to Wing Miya, convince her to dust off her old Disciplinary Squad uniform and dethrone Minaka.**

 **I bet you lot can guess who's in his Flock, right? Its not that hard considering what happened to Harry's 'friends'.**

 **I am having entirely too much fun writing this...eh, who cares!**

 **A huge thanks to all the suggestions! I've got so many, I don't know where to begin. Please note, if I have no idea what a character is like, I won't use her. Sorry!**

 **Anyway, I'm done now. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Merry Nightmare

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **And we're back with an idea for a crossover I'm surprised I haven't used before considering how much I loved the Anime. Hell, my Avatar is one of the characters in it! Anyway, enjoy!**

Merry Nightmare

The first indication of the nightmare that was about to consume Dumbledore's existence was when the instruments that monitored the blocks he'd placed on Harrys...everything and the chunk of Soul in his scar let out a loud warble and melted into slag. Naturally, the manipulative old wether immediately jumped to his feet and ran through the Floo to his spy's home, the Squib Mrs Figg, and out into the street, ignoring her crys of protest. Outside, it took a moment to locate where Harry was with a spell, which pointed him in the direction of a nearby park.

Considering his age, it didn't take long for him to arrive and when he did, it was to find Harry sitting on a bench with a rather oddly dressed girl (Pot meet kettle) sharing what appeared to be a box of doughnuts. The girl looked like she was in her early teens, with short, purple hair, green eyes with small, purple triangles under them and was wearing a white hat with a pink eye symbol on the front and ribbons on the sides. She was dressed rather provocatively for such a young looking girl, with a camisole undershirt that has a design that looks like a "Z" covered in nothing but a long, white coat with the same closed eye symbol as on her hat on the shoulders and curled tails. She wore a white skirt, black and white stockings and black shoes.

There was also something...off about her. Dumbledore wasn't sure what it was, but his magical senses were screaming at him that the girl wasn't a normal Human, magical or otherwise. After a moment's contemplation of this strange being, Dumbledore decided to actively get to the bottom of this. He could always just Obliviate the two of each other and leave without them knowing he was there, but he was curious. The girl could be useful to his plans. Her bared stomach and arms were well toned, indicating that she was in excellent shape.

He approached the two, plastered his Grandfatherly smile on his face and cleared his throat. The two teens looked up and the old man nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Harry was wearing a bandage over his scar.

"Hello Professor," said Harry, suprise clear in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright Harry my boy," said Dumbledore, before he turned his gaze on the girl, who was looking up at him with guarded eyes, "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is…"

"Merry Nightmare," said the girl, not taking her eyes of Dumbledore.

The old man had to fight the urge to shift under her stare. It was every bit as intense as Lily Potters had been when she was suspicious or annoyed about something. He also couldn't help but notice that the girls pupils were rectangular like a goats and her ears were pointed. Yes, definitely not normal.

"I see," said the old man, "May I ask how you two met?"

Harry and Merry glanced at each other.

"Um, Merry helped me out with a...problem I was having," said Harry, "Shes also been helping me with the nightmares from...that night."

Merry put a hand on Harrys shoulder and the boy smiled at her. Dumbledore frowned slightly. This wasn't good. He needed Harry to be mentally vulnerable so he could better be guided on the correct path. That was why he had ordered Harrys friends not to write to him over the summer after all. It certainly didn't help that these two seemed far too close for his liking. They were apparently relatively recent acquaintances, but the closeness between them indicated that a strong friendship, or possibly more, could very well grow between the two of them. Dumbledore couldn't allow that, not when he knew nothing about Merry and thus, had no way to control her. However, before he did anything about her, he needed to know one more thing.

"Harry, why are you wearing that bandage?" he asked.

"Oh, um, after Merry helped me, my scar burst and started bleeding," said Harry, absently touching the bandage, "Its healing well now and hasnt bothered me since."

Dumbledores eyes widened in shock as that piece of information hit him like a fist to the gut. That was...impossible! No Human could destroy a Horcrux that easily! Now it was even more vital that he get the Nightmare girl away from Harry before she could do any more damage. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the girl, shooting a bolt of white light at her before either teen could react. The Memory Charm hit the girl...and splashed against her skin without doing anything.

Before Dumbledore could probably react to the failure of his spell, the girl was moving. She flipped over the bench the two were sitting on and used the seat as a lever to slam a kick into Dumbledore's gut, sending him flying back with the wind knocked out of him. She was incredibly strong, far to strong to be Human.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" yelled Merry as she landed, her left foot coming down on Dumbledores dropped wand with a loud crack.

Dumbledore couldn't answer, both because he had no air to do so with and also because he was in shock over the destruction of the Elder Wand.

"I recognize that spell!" said Harry as he got to his feet too, glaring down at Dumbledore, "That was the Memory Charm!"

"Memory Charm?" asked Merry, glancing at Harry in askance.

"Yeah, it wipes the targets memory," said Harry, not letting up his glare.

Merry's eyes widened, before she fixed Dumbledore with an even more intense glare.

"So what your saying is that this old moron just tried to steal my memories?" she growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Pretty much," said Harry, "Guess he doesn't like the idea of me being friends with anyone outside of his sphere of influence."

Dumbledore looked up sharply as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd noticed that?" asked Harry, "I'm not an idiot Dumbledore. I know that Ronald was trying to keep people from making friends with me. Well, too bad for you, this was the last straw! I was willing to put up with it at school since I couldn't do anything about it, but now I can."

He reached into his pocket and threw a letter at the old man.

"There, my withdrawal letter," he said, "I won't be returning to Hogwarts. I'm leaving Britain too. You can deal with Voldemort yourself, I'm done being your puppet."

He turned away and picked up the rucksack that had been leaning against the bench.

"Come on Merry, lets go," he said.

"Can we get more donuts?" asked the girl as she and Harry walked away, leaving a defeated Dumbledore on the ground, trying to figure out what in the world had just happened.

That would be the last time the British Magical world saw of Harry, but his life was certainly an eventful one, fighting against invading Dream Demons alongside Merry and the friends he met on the journey. Many years later, after finally managing to defeat the one behind it all, Pharos Heracles, the Wizard and the Gatekeeper vanished from the Human world together.

 **And done. A tad different this time since it was more Harry chewing out Dumbles with the help of his girl this time. Plus, that ending is kinda weak, but its been ages since I watched Dream Eater Merry...eh, whatever.**

 **Next time should be more on point, mainly because the ladies I have in mind are both powerful and extremely violent, especially if I add in their male companion. Then again, he'll probably spend the entire time laughing at Dumbledores feeble attempts then scare the everloving shit out of him. Should be fun, no? Until then, please leave a review!**


	5. Neopolitan

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **And we're back. This isnt the idea I planned to post next, but needs must and all that. Besides, this one works so much better. The girl this time is Neopolitan, better known as Neo from Ruby. Fair warning, this is pretty nasty, so if you're squeamish, you might want to give this one a miss. Enjoy!**

Neopolitan

Albus Dumbledore was getting worried. Over the past few days, a good many of his pawns had been dropping like flies. The first had been Severus and Peter, both of whom had been found dead in the former's house with their throats slashed, along with Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Other than the fact that they looked like they had been tortured to death with knives and other sharp objects, there was no indication of a break in, almost as if whoever had done it had simply been let into the house with no issues. Until they had murdered the four powerful (well, three powerful and one sniveling rat) Magicals and left without being detected that is. After that, a good number of the members of the Order had turned up dead, from Mundungus Fletcher to Daedalus Diggle and even Alastor Moody. Now that had been a shock. The idea of someone being able to sneak up on the paranoid old Auror was not a pleasant one, especially when you consider that he had been found dead with a single stab wound through the chest, just like most of the other victims.

However, it wasn't just members of the Order who were being killed off, but also members of the Death Eaters, although they had been slaughtered far more brutally than any member of the Order. Even so, whoever was doing this had to be stopped. They were killing good Witches and Wizards who could be redeemed back to the Light after all, not to mention his many pawns that he needed to complete his plans.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait. Right now, he needed to go and warn the Weasleys about what was going on. They more than anyone, were vitally important to his plans, especially Ronald and Ginvera, the former as a spy to keep an eye on Harry and the latter to act as the Lady Potter and have Harrys child so he could get his hands on the Potter votes and Vaults through her.

With that in mind, he apperated to the Burrow and knocked on the back door. A moment later, it was opened to reveal Ginvera. At the sight of him, the girl smiled and beckoned him in.

"Hello Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore as he accepted the invitation, "Are your parents home? I'm afraid I need to talk to them."

Ginvera nodded and indicated for the old man to follow her. She led the way through the kitchen and into the living room. For some reason, the lights were off and the curtains drawn. The old man frowned and flicked his wand, making the lights all come back on. As soon as they did, he froze in horror at the sight that met him. The room was a bloodbath, entirely covered in blood and viscera while in the middle of it were three dead bodies, those of Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley utterly mutilated and with their faces twisted into rictus of pain and terror. Ron had been disemboweled and strangled with his own intestines, while Molly looked like she had been force fed broken glass from the many broken bottles of Love Potion that littered the room, no doubt destined to be used on Harry. Finally, there was Ginny and it looked like she'd had the worst of it. Her eyes had been gouged out, her fingers removed, her legs broken and the bones removed and used to pin her to the wall. Finally, it looked as if her uterus had been removed and shoved down her throat.

Dumbledore took all this in in less than an instant and immediately spun around to the girl who had led him here, his wand appearing in his hand as he prepared to curse her. However, before he could, something slammed into his arm, breaking his wrist and sending the Elder Wand flying where it was plucked out of the air by the girl he had thought was Ginny. Now however, she didn't look anything like the redhead.

Instead, she was a small, pretty girl with fair skin, pink and brown hair and two different eye colours, one white, the other pale pink. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips and she also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. In her hand, apparently the weapon she'd used to break his arm, was a pink, brown and white umbrella.

The girl smiled smugly as she twirled his wand around her fingers, the ruby ring she was wearing gleaming on her finger as she did. At the sight of the ring, Dumbledore felt even more blood drain out of his face, if such a thing was possible. That was the Potter Engagement Ring, the object that basically guaranteed that its wearer would be the next Lady Potter. However, it should have been locked deep in the Potter Vault where not even he could get at it, so how in the world could this girl have it? More to the point, why would Harry, who was the only one who could give it to anyone, have given it to this clearly dark and deranged girl. It was especially worrying because the Potter Rings would only work if two people were truly compatible.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was Dumbledore that he didn't even see the girls umbrella coming towards his head until a burst of pain sent him to lala land.

* * *

Consciousness was returned to Dumbledore with the help of a blast of ice cold water and someone smacking him across the face, hard. The old man groaned as he tried to move, only to find that he was strapped to the wall by tight, leather restraints. He opened his eyes and looked around blerally. He was in a dungeon of some kind, a small room made of stone with a few manacles attached to the walls. Stood in front of him was…

"Harry!" gasped the old man, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the young Potter.

"Hello Professor," said the young man, "Nice of you to wake up. For a moment there I thought that Neo had hit you too hard."

Dumbledore frowned.

"Harry, what is going on?" he asked, "Where are we?"

"Whats going on is that I am finally breaking free of your little games," said Harry, "As for where we are, we're under the Potter Mansion. I was actually quite surprised to find dungeons down here, but it works nicely and it means I won't get blood on the carpet."

Dumbledore did his best to push down his rising panic. If Harry knew about the Potter Manor, that meant he'd have to do some serious damage control to keep his plans on track. But first, he had to get out of here, get Harry back to the Dursleys where he belonged and, most importantly, deal with the murderous little bitch.

"Harry, we need to leave," he said, "I'm not sure who it was that brought you and I here, but she is not to be trusted! Shes a Dark Witch whos been on a killing spree and…"

He was cut of when Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, thats rich!" he said once he had regained control, "You actually think that Neo's a Dark Witch? Thats priceless."

He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Guess I owe you a week on top," said Harry as he stepped to the side.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the girl who had attacked him sat on a table across the room licking on an ice cream that was the same colour as her hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you Professor, but Neo is no more a Witch than my Aunt is," said Harry, "The only magic she can do is a rather impressive illusion ability that can fool just about anyone. As for the killing spree...well, its not like anyone will miss the Death Munchers and your little Order Members kept getting in Neo's way. She really doesn't like people interfering."

Dumbledore was completely aghast that Harry could be so blase about killing people. Where would he even have met a person like that?

"I'm sure that right now you're wondering where Neo and I met, right?" said Harry, making Dumbledore jump, "Well, it was actually back before fifth year. You know, when you told all my friends to basically ignore me?"

Dumbledore winced.

"Harry, that was for your own good," he said kindly, "You needed time alone to…"

"BULLSHIT!" roared Harry, "I NEEDED HELP YOU SENILE OLD WETHER!"

Neo slipped off the table and walked over to Harry, hugging him from the side as his sides and chest heaved from his yell.

"You should consider yourself damn lucky she did find me though," growled Harry once he was calm again, "If she hadn't, I would have snapped and you'd have another murderous maniac on your hands. As it is, I'm not sure that something didn't come loose."

He looked down at the silent girl and smiled.

"Then again, I guess thats what makes us perfect for each other."

The girl giggled silently and hugged Harry. As she did, Dumbledore caught sight of a thick, white scar stretching across her throat, surrounded by what looked like burn marks. The old wizard immediately recognized the scar as being one caused by Severus' Sectumsempra. With a wound like that, it wasn't hard to understand why she didn't speak. She probably couldn't.

"Oh, so you noticed the other thing we have in common," said Harry, catching where Dumbledore was looking, "Yes, we've both been scared by that greecy old bastard. In my case it was because he pointed Voldemort at me, in Neo's it was because her family had been chosen for Snape to 'prove' himself to ol' Tommy boy. He slaughtered her entire family, raped her mother and sister and then cut her throat when he found her hiding in a cupboard. It was sheer dumb luck and a hot poker that allowed her to survive. And you let that... _man_ teach at a school."

"Now Harry, Professor Snape has my full confidence," childed Dumbledore, "He has long repented those actions and is working to earn forg...OOF!"

He was cut off as Neo suddenly appeared in front of him and drove her fist into his stomach, knocking every bit of wind out of him. The old man went limp against his restraints as Neo glared at him with contempt in her eyes.

"Oh Dumbledore, you have it all wrong," said Harry, "Snape never once repented, not one bit. Hes the exact same foul man he was when he was a child, lusting after my Mother so much I'm surprised he didn't dig up her body. Why would he care about a family of Muggles he killed for his Master?"

The teen shook his head in disgust.

"You are a fool Headmaster," he said, "Your little games could have condemned the entire world and, even if they did pan out as you wanted, that does not excuse all the innocent lives that would be lost in the meantime. With you out of the way, hopefully the Wizarding world might be able to move forwards. I doubt it though."

He turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait Harry, where are you going?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm going to finish packing," said Harry, "After that, Neo and I are leaving. I'm washing my hands of the Wizarding World. Neo and I have taken our revenge, theres nothing left for us here."

He paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, we're almost done," he said, "Neo has one last thing to do. Have fun dear."

He headed upstairs as the silent girl waved him away and turned to Dumbledore with a smile that should have been sweet but scared the old man more than anything he had ever seen before. Then, she picked up her umbrella and drew the hidden blade from inside, her smile turning into a sadistic grin as her eyes went blood red.

 **And done. A bit different this time since Neo can't talk, so I had to have Harry do the taunting. Still, she more than made up for it with the sheer body count. Do NOT mess with Neo.**

 **I actually have another plan involving Raven showing up at Harry's hearing and basically telling everyone off, handing over a chopped up Pettigrew and vanishing with Harry in tow. Then again, maybe Winter would be a better choice for that…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather macabre entry. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Path to Halping

Help From Afar

A series of oneshots that boil down to various crossover girls showing up to yell at Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry and possibly burn his beard off.

 **And we're back with the first of a few ideas I have based on the Worm-verse (surprise surprise). Lets start with someone you might not expect. THis assumes a few things about the woman's age, but since we don't get a solid answer anyway, I can pretty much bullshit my way through it. Enjoy!**

Contessa

Dumbledore was worried. Everything had been going so well for his plans. Tom had come back according to plan, the Ministry was properly playing their part to make sure that Harry was properly pliable by making him a piraha (although he could have done without being targeted as well) and he'd 'convinced' Harry's friends to not write to him. It had taken a few spells and potions on Miss Granger, but his plans were progressing as they were supposed to. That is until Harry vanished.

The first indication that something was wrong was the Blood Wards falling and the Dursleys getting arrested. Naturally, the old man had hustled down to get his personal weapon crafters freed, only to find that they were all arrested again the moment he popped away. He'd been so surprised that he nearly Splinched himself, something he hadn't done in over a century. The same scene had repeated another three times, before whoever was behind it had put an end to it by putting a bullet through Vernons head and the other two had refused to allow him to return them home. They looked scared out of their minds and screamed loudly when a detective in a fedora had entered the room. Now Dumbledore was stuck trying to figure out how he was going to make sure that Harry remained weak and malleable.

* * *

While Dumbledore was busy with that, Severus Snape was hard at work at the job he utterly loathed. To be fair, he loathed all of his current jobs, but this one especially rankled. He was an independent man and hated to be beholden to anyone, especially idiots like Voldemort and Dumbledore. Still, he'd do his job for long enough to see the man who killed his beloved Lily dead and, hopefully, James Potters brat as well.

"Ah, Severus, welcome," said Voldemort as the Potions Master entered the Malfoy Manor dining room.

"You summoned my lord?" he asked as he glanced around with a frown.

For some odd reason he could hear something ticking rather loudly.

"And, forgive me for asking, but what is that ticking sound?"

"We are...unsure," said Voldemort, looking rather annoyed as well, "It started yesterday evening and no one has been able to locate it. It is most mysterious. I have Wormtail looking into it. For now though, tell me what you have discovered."

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the door opened again and Wormtail slithered inside with a bundle in his hands.

"A-ah, pardon me my Lord, but you told me to inform you the moment I discovered the source of the sound," said the rat, "I think this is it."

He held out the bundle, which was actually a number of pipes bound together with wire and with a large keypad and screen attached. A screen that currently said 00:03.

Now, neither Tom Riddle nor Snape liked Muggles, in fact it would be more accurate to say they loathed them, but both men still acknowledged that their Non-Magical counterparts were extremely capable when it came to the creation of weapons. As such, both men recognized a bomb when they saw it. Unfortunately, it was much to late to do anything about it.

"OH SHI…"

KABOOOM!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a white base located in on a completely different version of Earth, a young girl in a school uniform and a fedora nodded and scratched a name off her list.

"Path to Vengeance step completed," she muttered, "Door to 25 feet above the Burrow cooker."

Another portal appeared and the girl stuck her arm through and dropped a handful of faintly glowing petals into the soup that was boiling away in a pot. Within seconds, they dissolved, turning the soup into a rather nasty concoction that would render any female who ate it barren. Harsh? Maybe, but the girl couldn't really bring herself to care. After all, the only people it would affect were people who were plotting to steal her Harry.

"Alright, Ronald has been nabbed and is currently undergoing testing with Doctor Mother, Granger has been cleaned out and has moved to Australia with her Parents, Bones has everything she needs to get Sirius off, next up I just need to deal with Fudge and his lickspittles and I can finally get on with dealing with the old goat," said Contessa, "But first, Path to Date."

The girl who would grow into a woman who could accurately be compared to the Terminator giggled softly as she called for a doorway and stepped through onto a world inhabited by an entire ecosystem of organisms with bioluminescence, creating a beautiful vista that glowed with a rainbow of colours. In the middle of a luminous meadow, a picnic blanket was set up and one Harry Potter was busy setting up the last of the sandwiches he'd been busy making since before dawn. As the portal closed, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Fortuna," he said, "Your just in time."

Fortuna smiled as she took of her hat and joined her boyfriend on the mat. Her power had and would direct her to do horrible things, but if it meant keeping those she loved safe, it was more than worth it.

 **Dawww, sweet ending. I know this is a bit short, but these honestly don't need to be all that long.**

 **I originally planned for Snape to get dissolved by a carefully sabotaged potion, but blowing him up with a pipe bomb was funnier.**

 **And with that, this entry is done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
